Samuel Wilson
Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson is an ex-military officer and a friend of Steve Rogers. Sam aided Steve and Natasha Romanoff when they took down a compromised S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam is now a member of the Avengers under the codename Falcon. However, while Sam and his allies managed to kill off all of Thanos's forces, Thanos came to Wakanda. The Mad Titan completely overpowered Sam and the heroes and retrieved the Mind Stone, completing the Infinity Gauntlet. Sam disintegrated into ashes alongside Wanda Maximoff, T'Challa, Bucky Barnes and Groot when Thanos wiped out half of every civilization in the universe with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Five years later, Sam was resurrected by Bruce Banner via the Infinity Stones and helped to combat Thanos' army and save the Earth. Biography Early life Sam joined the United States Air Force and became a Pararescueman. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon, developed by Stark Industries, along with his friend and wingman, Riley, Riley was killed in action. After Riley's death, Sam found serving difficult and eventually became a counselor to veterans with PTSD in Washington, D.C. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sam was an ex-military pararescueman who worked with veterans in Washington, D.C. Secretly trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack, code named Falcon. One day, his partner was killed by an RPG and not long after he retired. While running one day, he met Steve Rogers. He was immediately impressed as after one lap he was tired and sweaty, whereas after thirteen laps, Steve was hardly affected. Afterwards, Steve and Natasha came to his place to hide low from S.H.I.E.L.D.. While there, he told them of his suit and they retrieved it. He then helped them spy on, kidnap, and interrogate Jasper Sitwell. After finding out what S.H.I.E.L.D. was planning to do, they decided to drive to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to stop them, however, the Winter Soldier stopped them from reaching the headquarters. As they were on the way to their executions, Maria Hill rescued them and got them to Nick Fury. They then formed a plan to shut down the Insight Helicarriers. Sam, Steve, and Hill arrived at The Triskelion and hacked into the loudspeaker, saying that HYDRA had secretly taken over and that they should rebel against them. Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did rebel but it was short lived as most of the HYDRA agents had better weaponry and outnumbered the agents. Falcon then flew to a Helicarrier and, after a dogfight, replaced a chip from the Helicarrier's computer and replaced it with one that allowed Maria to control it. Sam then flew to Steve and got him to the last Helicarrier, there they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his suit was destroyed and he had to parachute away after being kicked out of the jet, he then briefly fought with Brock Rumlow before the Helicarrier crashed into the building and he had to jump out, only to be rescued by Romanoff and Fury. Later they visited a Cemetery and he and Steve decided to begin looking for Bucky. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sam was invited to Tony Stark's party where he told Steve Rogers that all of his leads to find Bucky were cold. Sam also asked about Rogers' recent mission with the Avengers and if he planned to find an apartment in New York, while also making it clear he had no interest in joining the Avengers. After Ultron is defeated, Sam, suited up, assembled with the other new recruits at the new Avengers facility; James Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Natasha Romanoff, and lead by his friend, Steve. Ant-Man Sam goes to investigate an unknown intruded presence at Avengers headquarter when he detects him on radar through his advance goggles. The perpetrator donned in a colourful costume introduces himself as Scott Lang, aka; Ant-Man and request to borrow some tech being housed at the facility. Sam unsure of Scott's intention engages him in battle and finds it somewhat challenging as Ant-Man proves formidable as he fights him both in regular size and miniature size. As the battle continues to rage on Ant-Man enters the compartment of Falcon's exo suit flight wing pack and disables the wiring inside causing it to malfunction. Allowing Scott to escape freely with the device in toe. Sam radio's a fellow teammate and request that Cap doesn't need to know about this little incident. Later Sam sends out a message to one of Ant-Man's associates that he's looking for him by spreading the word around the underground network. Captain America: Civil War Sam's Falcon, now a full-fledged Avenger, joins Steve, Natasha, and Wanda on a mission in Lagos to stop a terrorist group lead by Rumlow, now going by Crossbones. Sam provides surveillance and assist in the fight, taking out several mercenaries and saving Natasha. However, the mission goes south after Crossbones makes a suicide bombing, destroying a building and killing many people. This, along with other events the Avengers have taken part of, prompts the United Nations to draft the Sokovia Accords and send Thaddeus Ross to explain to the Avengers that once the accords are passed, they will have to either sign them or face legal penalties. Sam, believing that they shouldn't sign, argues with Rhodey, who believes they should sign, who is supported by Natasha, Vision, and Tony, all of which do eventually sign the accords. After a bombing in Vienna, Steve and Sam track Bucky down to Romania. Sam again provides surveillance on the German special forces while Steve tries to reason with Bucky; however, they are interupted by the Black Panther. In the end, Romanian police, German special forces, and War Machine arrest them and send them away. During Bucky's interrogation, the psychiatrist, Baron Zemo, breaks out Bucky. While Steve, Tony, T'Challa, Natasha, and Sharon try to subdue Bucky, Sam tries to follow Zemo, but fails. He later meets up with Steve, who has captured Bucky. Bucky reveals to them that Zemo may attempt to unveil a squad of super-soldiers and unleash them to the world. Knowing that Stark and Ross won't listen to them until it's too late, they realize they need some help. Steve calls up Clinton Barton and Wanda, while Sam calls in Scott. The group arrives at the air port and knowing that they'd disable Clint's helicopter, Sam sends his drone to find their Quinjet while Steve distracts Tony's Avengers. Once they find it, Sam and Bucky run towards the jet but are intercepted by Spider-Man, who nearly captures them by webbing them up, but he's able to tag him and throw him out of the building. They meet up with the others and make a v-line for the Quinjet but are stopped by Vision and blocked by the other Avengers. They decide to fight. At first Sam and Rhodey engage in the air, knocking him off balance, only to then be chased by him across the airfield. At some point he loses Rhodey, but is perused by Tony. Clint fires an arrow with Scott riding one of them and infiltrates his suit, disabling some of Tony's weaponry. Sam decides that only that Steve and Bucky could make it out while he and the rest of the team stay and keep them busy, particularly distracting the flyers. Rhodey again starts perusing Sam, but Scott provides a diversion by turning into Giant-Man and seizing Rhodey. Falcon then kicks Stark before he can attack Scott. This starts a scramble, but Scott tries to hit him with a wing of a jumbo-jet and Sam directly hits Tony with his drone. Bucky and Steve make it to the jet, but are followed by Tony and Rhodey, so Sam tries to shoot at them, Vision aims at Sam and fires, however he misses and hits Rhodey's suit in the chest, disabling the suit and causes it to fall out of the sky and crashes into the ground, nearly killing him. Sam follows in an attempt to save him but couldn't. Feeling a lot of guilt, likely due to the loss of his wingman years ago, Sam tries to apologize but Tony knocks him out. Sam and the rest of his team, minus Bucky and Steve, are arrested. Tony, realizing his mistake, convinces Sam to tell him where Barnes and Rogers went, on the condition he went as a friend. Later on, Sam and Wanda are broken out by Steve while Clint and Scott make a deal with the government in order to protect their families. Avengers: Infinity War Prelude ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War After getting a call from Bruce Banner about Thanos coming for Vision and his stone and seeing that Tony Stark had disappeared, Steve, Natasha, and Falcon team up and attempt to save Vision in Scotland. They arrive to find Vision mortally wounded and Wanda trying to fend off Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Falcon takes out Proxima by kicking her through a window. He then fires and Glaive, distracting him from Natasha, who stabs him. During a duel between Proxima, Steve, and Natasha, he again kicks her down and aims his guns at her. The aliens are transported to their ship and Sam helps Vision to his feat. They get to the Quinjet and Steve orders him to fly them "home." The Secret Avengers arrive at the New Avengers Facility in New York to defend Earth and Rhodey is ordered by Ross to arrest them but he instead decides to help them. In a debate as to what to do with the stone, Steve decides to take Vision to Wakanda and try to remove the stone there. The Avengers fly to Wakanda in the morning and land. There they meet T'Challa, Okoye, and Ayo. He stays behind at the helipad while Steve takes Vision to get his stone removed. Soon Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian arrive with an army of Outriders. The Avengers and Wakanda's forces arrive at the front of the ships. The Outriders attack but are stopped by Wakanda's shield. However, some are able to force their way through, causing the Wakandans to open fire on them. Sam attampts to attack a few but he notices their sharp teeth and keeps his distance. Rhodey then bombs the area. Realizing that the Outriders could go around the shield, Steve and T'Challa decide to open a portion of the shield in order to keep them in front of them. The shield is opened and the fight begins. They're able to hold their ground after Thor Odinson arrives with Groot and Rocket as reinforcements. In response, the Outriders send out spiked wheels running over the battlefield. Rhodey and Falcon start to target the wheels, but eventually Sam sees Vision being attacked and alerts the others but Sam is knocked out of the air before he can help. Eventually, the battle is seemingly won, with the Black Order killed and the Outriders in full retreat. Vision alerts Steve Thanos is coming after being warned by the Mind Stone. Steve orders everyone on his position and they wait until Thanos arrives. Sam shoots at him from the air, but is knocked out of the sky. Thanos ends up snapping his fingers, with half of all life going away. Sam is dusted away as Rhodey endlessly searches for him. ''Avengers: Endgame To be added ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier ''To be added Character traits Sam was selected to be the test pilot of the EXO-7 Falcon. Sam was a United States Air Force Pararescue, with his wingman, Riley. When Riley was KIA, Sam left the Air Force. After returning home, he joined the V.A. helping veterans. When Sam met Steve they develop a strong bond with one another, both being soldiers. When Steve and Natasha went to Sam for refuge, he helped hide them. Sam offered to help them fight against HYDRA that has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam retrieve his EXO-7 Falcon jet pack. After, they destroy HYDRA's Insight Helicarriers for Project Insight, Sam agreed to help Steve in his search for Bucky. Sam is a level-headed individual, he engages regular exercises, like Steve Rogers, he has a sense of duty and is willing to fight for what he believe in, Sam also provides Steve with wise counsel, even if Steve doesn't agree. He also has a sense of humor. In Captain America: Civil War, despite being a former soldier of the United States and although Sam is loyal to his country, he does not trust the he does not trust the world's governments in general, as he is aware of the corruption as well as the hidden agendas in the government itself, as it is one of the main reasons why he did not sign or support the Sokovia Accords, like Steve, he puts his morals and honor first, and logic second. Sam is very loyal to his comrades and friends, as he joined Steve's cause in the Avengers Civil War, he has no regrets for helping Steve despite knowing that he could get arrested. When he was imprisoned in the Raft, Sam adamantly refused to reveal where Steve and Bucky Barnes were going despite knowing how he could be interrogated extensively for it, however, he proves to have a more reasonable side when dealing with Tony Stark and James Rhodes than most of his friends, as he was genuinely remorseful for how Rhodes nearly died chasing him and sincerely apologized to Tony. Although refusing blatantly at first when Tony asked him where Steve is, Sam displays no actual offensive behavior towards his former friend and was able to trust him with where Steve is and believe (correctly) that Tony truly wanted to amend his mistakes. Although after Sam was freed from the Raft by Steve, he likely learns from the latter (off-screen) that Tony tried to kill Bucky because he discovered he was responsible for the death of his parents (completely disregarding the fact that Bucky was under the influence of HYDRA at the time and was not in control of his actions) it would appear that he took whatever feelings of disapproval he had over it to a lesser extent, as he didn't question Steve regarding his decision to trust Tony with the phone that could allow Tony to find them while being the only Avenger at first still working with him as the rest briefly retired and wasn't against Steve's praise of Tony being the world's greatest defender. At the very least, Sam does not resent James Rhodes, as he calmly leveled with him regarding the difficulty of living while being a criminal or Vision, as he is quick to lend a hand on him after forcing Midnight and Glaive to retreat. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Sam's previous history in the Armed Forces, makes him both an experienced soldier and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Sam was able to take down HYDRA agents. However, HYDRA agent Brock Rumlow to be able to best him. With his suits wings and armor, he can hit hard enough to send enemies flying, especially while in flight. *'Master Aviator:' Sam shown to an extraordinary aerialist due to his time as military pararescue. Sam was able to dodge multiple long range dorsal and ventral guns and cannons fire, from Insight Helicarriers and multiple missiles from a armed Quinjet. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Sam can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. He shown to be proficient with a knife. *'Expert Marksman:' Sam's history with the Armed Forces made him proficient in the use of firearms. *'Expert Tactician:' Sam has capabilities in planning special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot:' Sam displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Equipment *'Vibranium shield:' After, the Avengers defeated Thanos, Steve gave Sam the shield, choosing him to be his successor as Captain America. *'Falcon suit:' The current one used in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, was the only suit left, though it was destroyed halfway through the final battle while fighting alongside Winter Soldier. It was later repaired and seen again at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. **'EXO-7 Falcon:' Sam's personal military winged jet pack. **'Arm-Mounted Collapsable Machine Pistols:' Sam carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. **'Tactical Parachute:' Sam has a parachute built into his jet pack, Sam only uses it in emergencies; when his jet pack is damage, malfunctioning or in some cases disabled by his opponents like Scott Lang/Ant-Man. *'Redwing Drone:' A robotic drone armed with machine guns, multiple types of scanners, and is strong enough to be used as a battering ram or a ride for Captain America. Relationships *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally, close friend and team leader. **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally and teammate; deceased. **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and teammate turned enemy, turned ally and teammate again; deceased. **James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally and teammate turned enemy, turned ally and teammate again. **Vision - Ally and teammate turned enemy, turned ally and teammate again; deceased. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally and teammate. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally and teammate. **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend, ally, teammate and ressurector. **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Ally and teammate. **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Unwilling enemy turned ally and teammate. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Ally. **Maria Hill - Ally. *HYDRA **Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Enemy; deceased. *Black Order **Proxima Midnight - Enemy; deceased. **Corvus Glaive - Enemy; deceased. *Thanos - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Anthony Mackie **''Ant-Man'' - Anthony Mackie **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Endgame '' - Anthony Mackie *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' - Anthony Mackie *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' **''Black Widow Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan read for the part. *Mackie was unhappy with the modern take on his costume as Falcon. He wanted the red spandex look from the comics. *The filmmakers were interested in adding more of a tactical design to the Falcon costume than was represented in the comic books. Accordingly, they incorporated a lot of real-world webbing, straps and gear. The final result was a costume that retained the iconic parts of the Falcon costume but stripped away the more comic book elements that would not work in the modern day. The Falcon costume takes actor Anthony Mackie 25 minutes to put on. * Trailers, behind the scenes pictures, and promotional art showed Sam in a long sleeve flight suit during the battle on the Insight Helicarriers, whereas in the film the uniform was short sleeved. *Anthony Mackie did quite a bit of wirework flying as Falcon. The stunt coordinators would fly him 70 feet up in the air and land him precisely on a little tape mark so he could walk right out of the wires and into the scene. Luckily for all involved, Mackie is athletic and highly coordinated, which made everyone’s job easier. *Anthony Mackie, whose excitement and energy for his character was infectious, liked to say ‘cut the check!’ whenever something had gone right or a scene had been completed. It became a contagious phrase that caught on and before long everyone on set was saying it. Trivia *In the comics, Sam is the uncle of Jim Wilson. *In the comics, Sam Wilson is a social worker who help vets with PTSD, in real life, Mackie helps vets with PTSD. *The look of Sam Wilson is based on the version of the character from the Ultimate Universe. *Sam's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 10:30. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' captainamerica2532742f0081c7.jpg captainamerica2532742efb4372.jpg VET8160_v001.1136.jpg FZ-10848_R.jpg SamTalkingSitwell-TWS.png XBF2115_025091_v003.1039.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg Sam_Willson.jpg tumblr_n0e7qo1DX61rmqnb5o1_1280.jpg SamWilson-geared_up.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Falcon TWS-1.png Falcon-view.jpg Wilson-flight.jpg Falcon Engaged.jpg Falcon in Flight.jpg Falcon CAP2.jpg Falcons Wings.png Falcon chased by missiles TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Kick.png Capmaria.png Falcon-cap.jpg Falcon WS.png|Concept art. Falimage.jpg Fimage.jpg Imagefalcon.jpg Falconimage.jpg FalconBackpack.jpg 1371029012_33038684.png 1371029091_24878544.png falconposter.jpg|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' poster featuring Falcon. red_falcon_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional Poster. Falcon05 TWS.jpg Falcon promo.png Helicarrier's battle TWS.png Falcon-CATWS.jpg Falcon-AvengersAllianceart.png Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Falcon Chased by Fighter Concept Art.jpg Falcon CATWS-Trust.jpg falconca.jpg|Concept art for Falcon. FalconSamWilsonTWS.png Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art III.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art V.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IX.jpg FalconintheskyTWS.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' the-falcon-returns-in-new-avengers-age-of-ultron-images-359344.jpg New_Avengers.png Filming 20140613-200233.jpg|Anthony Mackie on set in Norwich, UK ''Ant-Man'' Falcon Ant-Man Film.jpg Ant-Man Falcon Gun.jpg Falcon-Whoareyou.png Falcon Ant-Man.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Official_Promo_07.jpg Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 87.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 85.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 78.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 59.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 55.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 46.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 45.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 44.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 42.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 41.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 37.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 38.JPG Captain America Civil War Promo 02.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 03.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo w. Redwing.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 05.jpg Promotion Textless Character CW Poster 05.jpg Teamcap5.jpg Falcon.gif CW Fathead Render 11.png Falcon_hero.png Civil War Falcon Char art 2.png Civil War Full Body 09.png Falcon CACW.jpg Civil War Promo Falcon.jpg CACW Sam Textless Poster.jpg Falcon ca:cw.jpg Falcon Antman.png International Poster 04.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 12.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Civil_War_Promo_02.jpg Civil_War_Promo_03.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 15.jpg Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Avengers_divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Civilwar division banner.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Airport_avengers-battle.png Falcon Civil War.jpg Avengers_unfolded.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg CWSam.jpg CWfalcon.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Filming_53.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Falcon_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Infinity_War_Fathead_10.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Falcon_Poster.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_04.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_5.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers_Guradians-2.jpg Marvels_Avengers_Road_to_Infinity_War_cover.jpeg AIW_EW_Cover_15.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Endgame Character Posters 20.jpg See Also *Falcon Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier characters Category:Air Force Category:Pilots Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Avengers members Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:African-Americans Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Marksmanship skills Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived